


Waking Up In Andromeda

by ScottReyes_Fanatic



Series: New Beginnings, New Normals [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Multi between Gil Ryder Shepard Kaidan and Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottReyes_Fanatic/pseuds/ScottReyes_Fanatic
Summary: Scott's loss was a big one. He never thought he'd feel this much heartache after hearing of both his boyfriends didn't make it through the Reaper war. His father's decision has him taking to Andromeda against his will and eventually falling in love with Gil and Reyes both.What will he do when he finds out that everything he thought was nothing of the truth and will he be able to push through it, making it out in the end.(Absolutely shit at intros, updates every other Sunday. I'm also in the middle of revising it and will soon be done with Chapter 1)
Relationships: Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Ryder | Scott/Male Shepard, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Shepard/Kaidan/Gil/Reyes
Series: New Beginnings, New Normals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it. This story has put me through a lot of deleting and rewriting because I want to get it perfect. I have found that my favorite character to write has been Gil through the whole thing because of his adorable personality. I cannot unsee adorable Gil.

Scott made his way to the Hyperion bridge on a mission to chew his father out. After waking up from stasis and finding he was in Andromeda; he was furious. After denying the offer from his father, he forced him here, against his will and Scott wanted to know why. He wanted answers, and he wasn’t doing a damn thing to help the current situation until he got them. 

He’d gotten the brief from Cora, who stood next to him as they entered the tram. They ran into some kind of energy cloud that cut out communications to the Nexus, leaving them stranded. Cora didn’t know much more than that, but Scott didn’t care about any of it. He could die right now for all he cared. He wanted to know why he was here. 

The last thing he remembered before waking up was someone breaking in his apartment. He went to go investigate with his pistol out and got hit from behind, then woke up to a flashlight in the face. Alec had to know something; his father wouldn’t just bring him here against his will. His father did a lot of things but he never did them on impulse. It had to benefit him somehow. Scott wanted to know how and why. 

Cora and Scott exited the tram and made the brief walk to the bridge where they found Captain Dunn and Alec Ryder in a heated argument on what to do. Scott left Cora’s side and made his way over to his father. 

“What the hell am I doing here,” Scott growled out as he folded his arms across his chest and glaring at his father. 

“Scott you're awake,” Alec said, turning from Dunn to look at Scott. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Answer the fucking question.” Scott clenched his teeth together and demanded the question; not caring who stood and watched. He didn’t care what they thought of the scene, he wanted answers. He didn’t care that those answers didn’t matter anymore. He was six hundred years from the only thing that felt like home and John and Kaidan were there, not with him. Hell, they were probably dead for real now and Scott was still alive, having to live his life without them and it was his dad’s fault.

Alec walked over to Scott and crossed his arms. “I can’t tell you right now.” He said, glancing around the room for a second before turning back to Scott. “Once we get to the Nexus, I will tell you everything but for now we need to get us there.”

Scott looked him in the eyes and shook his head. Alec’s thoughts focused on trying to find their need for solid ground and he knew now wasn’t the time, but everything he’d ever loved got left in the Milky Way. He didn’t want to let it rest until he had answers. But he couldn't force it out of him, so with reluctance, Scott nodded. 

“If I help you, you tell me everything,” Scott left no room for argument, before looking out the window at the planet that sat in front of them. 

“Alec, we need a plan,” Dunn spoke up after a few seconds of silence. 

“We need to see what we're dealing with. Habitat-7 is our only chance to get some answers.” Alec said, turning away from Scott to Dunn. 

Dunn glanced at Scott for a second before nodding. “Just be careful,” Dunn told him before turning to her crew. 

“Be ready in five,” Alec said to Scott and Cora before walking away. 

Scott rolled his eyes and made his way back through the doors with Cora on his heels. Save lives first, get answers later. That was all he had. He would get what he wanted it would just be a minute. He just hoped the information mattered because if it didn’t, and his father brought him here out of spite, he didn’t want to live anymore. He will never see Shepard and Kaidan again. He already knew that, but he didn’t want to lose hope. He couldn’t. Scott refused to believe he’s supposed to live his life without them. That wasn’t the outcome he wanted. So why does it feel like that’s the outcome he would get?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott really doesn't like Tann or Addison. This is totally horrible (at least in my eyes) I have rewritten this chapter at least a dozen times and have figured out I will never be happy with it so I'm leaving it. But here's to hoping you all think differently.

Scott read the email from his omni-tool as he made his way towards the Medbay at the Nexus. Tann’s email was brief, only stating Scott needed to meet him at the Medbay. He worried something happened with Sara but quickly pushed that thought aside as he didn’t think Tann would contact him if Sara were having complications. Plus, SAM would have told Scott if something was wrong with his sister. So, Scott rushed to the Medbay, leaving Kadara and Reyes to figure out what was so important to have Scott there. 

People rushed by Scott, some with datapads in their hands, others with their lunch. The Nexus had gotten busier since settling the outposts. People waking up from stasis every day with his help. It made him happy that the life they wanted when they first arrived was finally coming through. The mishaps hadn’t stopped the hope in people and Scott brought that hope for a better life and spread it like wildfire. Having the Angaran as allies helped a lot. They hadn’t been the first alien they encountered, but they’d been willing to help, and Scott was thankful. Their knowledge of the galaxy and its inhabitants would push their research in the right direction. 

Scott walked through the doors of the Medbay, his eyes landing on Sara as soon as the doors opened. She hadn’t moved an inch since they had brought her out of her stasis, which worried Scott but both Doctor Carlisle and SAM reassured she would be fine. She just needed to wake up now. 

Scott’s eyes drifted towards the Nexus leaders when his ears caught up to the noise of their argument. Rolling his eyes, Scott stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket and made his way over to the four. 

“This wasn’t in the paperwork. I didn’t know.” Addison’s eyes pointed at Kandros with a glare. Scott wasn’t sure what the commotion was about, but Scott was glad the glare wasn’t on him. The female didn’t scare him at all, though, if looks could kill Kandros would be in the ground. 

“Finally, what took so long?” Scott heard Tann’s voice directed at him. 

Scott rolled his eyes at the Salarian, irritation surfacing. “Does it matter I’m here now? What was so urgent?” He asked, his voice masking the annoyance Tann always seemed to bring. Scott was damn glad he didn’t have to stay at the Nexus, or he was sure he’d of gotten rid of Tann a long time ago. How the other leaders put up with him, he didn’t know?

“Look for yourself.” Kesh said, her head nodding towards the cot they stood beside. 

Scott looked towards the cot and found a pair of light brown eyes that Scott would recognize anywhere. Kaidan and Shepard both sat on the bed, eyes shining in both confusion and amusement. Shock painted Scott’s face as his eyes went from the light brown of Kaidan’s to the light blue of Shepard’s and back again.

“Holy shit.” Scott whispered as he felt Kaidan’s arms wrap around him, strangling him in a hug. He felt John come up behind him as his arms went around Kaidan’s neck. Relief flooded through him as the past five years flashed through his head. All the hopes of finding them and never stopping until he had them back, to waking up in this god-forsaken galaxy at the hands of his father all flashed through his mind. 

Turning around, Scott wrapped his arms around John, hiding his face in his neck to hide the silent tears he had from everyone who passed by. Despite the relief he was feeling, he didn’t care for rumors of the pathfinder breaking down in the Medbay to circulate. He was finding it hard to care at the moment.

“They woke up an hour ago with unfamiliar names.” Tann told him as Scott pulled away from John. 

Scott’s thoughts went to when he first woke up and the argument he’d had with his father. Kidnapping him and bringing him to another galaxy wasn’t in Scott’s plans. He didn’t believe Kaidan and John were dead and he refused to stop looking until he found them. Going to a new galaxy would not help in finding them, but his dad made other plans. The last thing he could remember before waking up in Andromeda is someone hitting him in the back of the head causing him to black out. 

Scott never got the answer from his father, dying to give him Pathfinder, and going through the unlocked files on his computer hadn’t given him anything yet but looking at them both now, he understood his father’s plans. Scott was just too stubborn to put the evidence together. 

Though, Scott could think of a thousand unique ways his father could have gotten him here without bashing him upside the head. 

“They can’t stay here.” Scott heard Addison speak, knocking him out of his thoughts. He glanced up at the redhead, her eyes glaring at John who was ignoring her. It would have made him laugh had Tann not suggested putting them on Kadara.

“They're coming with me.” Scott told them, his tone of voice leaving no room for discussion. 

All four eyes snapped to him, each pair glared at him with disbelief as if that were the worst idea he could suggest. He didn’t care. They weren’t going to Kadara even if they had Reyes’ protection. Scott wouldn’t let that happen, not while he was the human pathfinder. 

“No, I won’t allow it.” Tann said, shaking his head as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

Scott’s hands fisted his jacket inside his pocket as his eyes snapped to the Salarian. “Wasn’t asking for permission.” He spat out, daring someone to question him. Both Kesh and Kandros looked hesitant but didn’t argue with him. Scott was sure Tann or Addison would have words later on, but for now they shut up. He wouldn’t let the two push him around and he made sure they knew that. It amazed him they actually thought it would be an excellent idea to put them on Kadara. They probably hoped they’d get themselves killed, but John and Kaidan weren’t stupid. 

“Let’s go.” Scott said to Kaidan and Shepard before turning away from the group and making his way out of the Medbay. ‘SAM have Kallo get us out of here.’ Scott told the AI through private channels as he went over everything he needed to tell the two men as he went through the hall towards the Tram. He could feel both sets of eyes on him, but he ignored it for now as they entered the Tram to find Cora standing there. 

“Heard the news thought I would try to help.” She replied, stepping back to let them inside. 

“I’m sure I will have a heated email later about them being there for a reason and they are sick and tired of me going over their heads like I care what they think.” Scott told her with a smirk on his face as he turned to Shepard and Kaidan. 

“You mean Tann and Addison weren’t happy about the obvious decision.” Cora feigned surprise as she sent the tram to the docking bay. 

Scott nodded as his eyes met John. “Do you even know where you are?” 

Scott doubted they did. They’d only been awake an hour, and it looked like the four nexus leaders were too busy trying to figure out what to do with them instead of clearing any confusion they may have had. 

“Nope.” Kaidan asked as he leaned against the wall beside him. “They were too busy arguing.” 

Scott nodded, not surprised at all. 

“You’re in andromeda.” Cora answered. Scott smirked at her as she squared her shoulders in a show of attention. Standing in front of the first two human Spectres though, Scott had long since dropped the act after seeing both men naked on multiple accounts. 

“The galaxy?” John asked, incredulously. 

Scott nodded as the tram came to a stop. His pace was fast once the doors opened, his mind focusing about nothing but getting them off the Nexus as he leads them through the docks towards the tempest. From the outside the ship reminded Scott of the Normandy but smaller. The inside, however, was completely different. It was sleek, and definitely a ship made for a pathfinder. He loved it, but he still hated the title. 

“How is this even possible?” Kaidan asked as his eyes trailed over the tempest. Scott could see Vetra at the entrance exchanging information with the dock manager, most likely smuggling some extra’s. People milled around the bay staring at the ship in amazement, mostly people who had just woken from stasis and hadn’t ever seen it. There was always a few when they came to the Nexus, though this time there was more. Scott suspected it had to do with the rumors of the two men behind him. 

Scott shrugged. “Maybe the same way my dad brought me here.” Scott replied as he passed Vetra, who stared at them curiously but didn’t question it. 

Gil was underneath the Nomad when they entered, installing a new upgrade he’d recently received. Liam was standing next to the nomad, staring at them in shock, making Gil look up when Liam didn’t get the tool he was asking for. “My dad's recent job as pathfinder was sending him here, and he’d been asking me to go with, but I wouldn’t. They knocked me out in my apartment, blacked out, then woke up here. He died on the first planet we landed on so I could never get an answer why.” Scott told them as he ignored the question in their eyes and made their way towards the front of the ship. 

“Which is the reason you are Pathfinder now?” Kaidan asked, catching Gil’s eye as they followed Scott out. 

Scott walked, slowly, around the ship, going from room to room as he explained their problems in the new galaxy. Problems everyone looked to Scott for even though Scott despised it. This was never a position he wanted. Watching John run the Normandy had been fun, but he also seen the stress it put on him. The responsibility of having people look to you for help and expect you to know how, even though you were just as scared. He didn’t have the answers people needed, but he was getting them. Even if he had no clue what he was doing. 

Scott talk about the Angaran as they walked by Jaal. Their allied relationship and their fight against the Kett. Though the relationship with Evfra and the Angaran was still new, they helped tremendously towards the Kett. Their knowledge and mission was the same as Scott’s and the Initiative making them the perfect allies. The exiles were the hardest to get on their side, though all it took was having the Charlatan fall in love with you. 

Now that the shock had worn off his thoughts went to the biggest problem he was having. Scott spent five years without them, and Scott didn’t know if they would ever come back. Though he hadn’t lost hope until he got to Andromeda. The last thing he expected was for them to wake up and be here. Too upset about losing them to expect anything. It hurt to move on, but he didn’t want to be miserable for the rest of his life. When Scott met Gil, the man helped him through it. Gil pulled Scott back together and was fixing the pieces of Scott’s heart, slowly. It wasn’t ever perfect even having Reyes with them, but it was better than before. His heart didn’t shatter every night when all he wanted was to feel the two men laying beside him. 

And now Kaidan and John were here and alive and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Sara is in a coma.” Scott told them as he showed them around the bridge before taking them back towards the research room. “She’s been out this entire trip.” He leads them through the research and up the slight slant showing the vidcom table.. He hoped up on the table and looked back to Kaidan and John still in complete shock they were here. He not once believed they were dead but never expected them to show up here. 

Scott thought about what Gil and Reyes were possibly thinking right now. No doubt Cora had gone to Liam and Gil as soon as she’d left them. She may not have told him the whole story, but Gil liked to assume the worst. Scott was sure Gil was expecting him to come in there and break up with them as soon as possible, but he wasn’t. They had helped him through too much and he loved them just as much as he did Kaidan and John. They all have a piece of his heart. He couldn’t just give up one and take the other. 

Meaning he needed to come clean to Kaidan and John. If Gil walked in right now and wrapped his arms around Scott like he does when their alone Kaidan and John would be heartbroken, and Scott wasn’t too keen on seeing that. 

“The last thing is.” Scott started, hesitantly. “Five years.” Scott whispered. “They tried to say you were dead.” Scott smirked, wishing he could prove to everyone at home he hadn’t been wrong. He knew there was no way two human specters suddenly went missing and their bodies still missing five years later. Scott knew they were alive, he just had to figure out where they were and who took them. He didn’t have the trailing the Shepard and Kaidan had, but he felt he was getting close until his dad kidnapped him. Explains why his father was so intent on getting Scott to Andromeda. 

Why Scott hadn’t put that together soon he didn’t know. He’d just assumed the chances of them still being alive this far away weren’t there and had given up hope. 

“You didn’t.” John smirked as he took a seat on the wrap around sofa placed at the edge of the room that overlooked the research room. 

Scott looked at him, a slight smirk on his face. “Not until I woke up here.” Scott nibbled on his lip. From Scott’s position he could see part of the research room where Gil wondered in. Scott didn’t think it was an accident as the man turned and looked at Scott right in the eyes. “I was getting close to finding you when I woke up here.” Scott told them as he looked away from Gil’s eyes. He knew that probably wasn’t the best move, but he couldn’t see the heartbreak in his eyes. Scott could see it from here that his thoughts had gone in the direction he expected and knew he would soon be on the phone with Reyes trying to figure out what Gil was saying. “It’s likely why my dad was so interested in getting me here.” 

Kaidan stared at him as Scott looked down at his fingers. The way Scott’s thoughts went was clear on his face and Scott was sure he could see it. He’s always been a talented people reader, especially Scott, who showed his emotions more than he realized. 

“What else?” Kaidan asked as he leaned against the railing next to where John was sitting. 

Scott shrugged and looked down at his fidgeting hands. They’d figure something was wrong from the way Scott was acting. Scott was brutally honest and wasn’t afraid to voice his thoughts. He’d gotten into trouble on over it because of that specific trait, but at this particular moment, he couldn’t get his thoughts together to tell them. The last thing he wanted was to hurt them, though, he figured anyway he said the words the force and meaning behind them still meant the same. 

So, he grew a pair, looked them both in the eyes and told them, hoping that by the time he finished they wouldn’t turn around and run. 

He could handle them mad, pissed, wanting to punch something, but not the looks that spread across both their faces once they realized what exactly he was trying to say. The dejected looks on their faces pulled at Scott’s chest, his heart breaking with every second. This wasn’t what he wanted when they reunited. This wasn’t what he pictured when he’d found them alive. He’d went through every scenario in his head, every kiss they would share, among other things, but breaking their hearts wasn’t one of them. It hurt worse than hearing Anderson’s message about the end of the search. He hated it. Despised it. Scott felt like he was ending things with them, though that wasn’t what he wanted. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. He didn’t want to give anyone up though, no matter how selfish it sounded he didn’t want to lose any of them. Ryder just needed to figure out what to do about it. When he did, he could chase away the dejected look on their face and replace it with happier moments. One’s they want to remember, not ones that hurt or reminded them of the missing time they couldn’t get back. 

He would do it, one way or another, he just had to figure out how. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is, it will totally get better but for now the amount of dialogue needed in this chapter swallowed me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's late, its been a crazy weekend and it still isn't over but I finally found a little time to post this. Thankfully I already had it written. Enjoy :)

Of all the fucked-up things that could go wrong in god forsaken this galaxy, Scott was sure this one took the cake, though he couldn’t deny he wasn’t extremely happy to have to deal with it. 

Kaidan and Shepard being here made this galaxy a hell of a lot better. Scott believed with them being here they could actually beat the Kett bastards and their stupidity. At least he hoped like hell with their help they could figure something out. 

Laying back on his bed in his quarters, Scott pictured the dejected look on Gil’s face when he walked in with Shepard and Kaidan in tow. The man looked about ready to break down in tears. Had Scott not been busy at the time he would have pushed the feelings away and held Gil, reassured him that whatever he had going on in his head was so far from any possibility. 

Scott was sure the two men would expect him to run back to what he knew, but he wouldn’t. Gil and Reyes had become a vast part of his life, he’d given them his heart even when his heart wasn’t whole and trusted them to keep it safe. Scott couldn’t turn a blind eye to that and anyone that did obviously didn’t love the person to begin with. 

This wasn’t a straightforward decision to make, a decision that Scott wasn’t sure he could make. He wasn’t selfish but in this moment he sure felt like he was because despite himself he wanted all four men to himself and didn’t care what anyone thought of that or how complicated it would be. 

A relationship with just two people took time and patience, communication and love. How do you involve another three people into that mix and expect it to work without jealousy and feelings getting in the way? Reyes couldn’t come onto the ship; he had a planet to run. Even running said planet from the shadows his time and presence was needed on Kadara. How could Scott integrate him into their fucked-up relationship and expect him not to get jealous? 

He knew it would never work, yet he was having a hard time believing it wouldn’t. 

If they talked and listened to one another, made sure their thoughts were all out on the table, their insecurities, feelings, everything laid out in plain sight for each man and each feeling taken with care, Scott didn’t see how they couldn’t make it work. 

It would take a ton of responsibility and Scott already had enough of that, but how did you explain that to each man and not sound like you’d lost your head and went totally crazy. 

It wasn’t possible, and he wasn’t sure either man would be up to it. Though the only other option Scott could think of was just ending it with all of them and living miserably for the rest of his life. 

Scott, above all else, could find love when he least expected it. After already having his heart broken when Kaidan and Shepard died, he couldn’t just throw that away because the two came back. He couldn’t push Shepard and Kaidan away either. He’d fought like hell to find them and had only given up because his dad insisted he come here. 

He never wanted this and had denied his dad on more than one occasion, but Alec had to fuck up Scott’s life somehow. He just wish he’d known sooner before he fucked it up even more. 

Thinking back to when he woke up and his conversation with his dad, the answers he wanted but never got, Scott understood now. His dad knew of their arrival. It was the only explanation Scott could come to that would give some insight on why his dad dragged him here against his will. He didn’t understand why his father couldn’t have told him that before, but he couldn’t dwell on that now. It’s done and over with and nothing could change the past no matter how much Scott wished he could. 

Plus, if Scott would have known the two would be here, alive and well, he’d never have given his heart to anyone. He wouldn’t have gotten the chance because as soon as they landed on the Nexus they would have been the first two he would have woken up. 

Why his life had to throw him curve ball after curve ball he didn’t know but he would fix it, figure something out while trying to save thousands of people from dying before they got the chance to see the beautiful galaxy they were in. He’d do it and if it didn’t end the way he wanted, well, he would push through it like he’s done everything else. Deal with it and move on. 

Though saying it was a lot easier than doing it, he’d figure it out. He’d spent the last five years in agony over losing the two of them. He wouldn’t go through that again if he could help it. 

His heart was finally whole and not in pain even given the situation. He hadn’t felt that in a long time and despite the clusterfuck it turned into; it elated him they were here. He didn’t feel like breaking down every few seconds because his heart couldn’t take their passing. 

It had gotten better with Gil and Reyes, but it still felt like a rock was sitting on his chest constantly, waiting to crush him with just one thought of either man. Gil and Reyes made it better but the days where the crushing pain became too much, Scott opted to stay in his room and work with the room dark save for the small light by his desk and SAM node. Until Gil tired of it and cuddled with him while Scott told him stories, pleasant stories, of the brief time he’d been on the Normandy. It helped, a lot, and was even better when he had Reyes there with him. It took his mind off the pain and focused it on the better memories he had of them. 

Most of his memories were good memories, memories Scott cherished and remembered with a smile on his face but thinking of those memories and not having the two men to hold during them tainted them and caused a pain in his chest something fierce and until he’d gotten Gil and Reyes in his bed, he’d drown into his work and didn’t stop until the pain went away or to a point where it didn’t crush him. 

It worked, for a bit but it soon became too much for him and though his sister tried to help, nothing could stop the ripping pain he’d feel with just their name being spoken. So, he’d turned to alcohol and drowned himself into a bottle, sometimes two each night until he passed out. 

But that turned into constant dreams of a better life with the two men still alive and made the pain worse than before. Scott had run out of options to just forget until Gil and Reyes came into the picture. Sharing those memories with the two men made breathing easier, made life easier. 

He was finally coming back to himself. Their names didn’t add to the weight and he could sleep knowing those dreams he had of the two men would be an escape from reality. 

Scott couldn’t deny he hadn’t had dreams of Gil and Reyes added into the mix. Those nights he’d opt to sleep by himself, normally when Gil’s work had him up most of the night, because anytime the two joined, the dreams turned dirty and Scott wasn’t too keen on Gil walking in on his dreaming with a hard on moaning their names or humping the bed. 

Those dreams were the reason he’d change the paint job on the Nomad. He was sure Gil didn’t understand the colors, seeing as they weren’t something that went together well, but once they swirled together in a marble finish, it was beautiful. So much so that Scott had even changed his armor colors to match. Each color matching all four men’s eyes, Scott’s favorite aspect of each man. Amber for Gil, light blue for John, and brown for Kaidan and Reyes all mixed. It was beautiful, and Scott couldn’t ever see himself changing it. They mixed so well for colors that were so offset with each other. 

It pushed his beliefs that they could make it work. They’d get past whatever shit stood in their way and live a life they all wanted. Anyone’s opinions on the matter didn’t stop his views on what he wanted and wouldn’t change his mind. He’d wanted it long before he knew the two men were alive and he’d find a way to make it work, even if the others didn’t think it would. 

It was the only option he had that didn’t include losing someone. Scott couldn’t go through that again. He tried and it damn near killed him. He refused with everything in him; he refused to lose either of them and despite the crazy notion that his mind had turned to, he’d do it. He just hoped the love each man had for him was enough for them to agree. Hell, he hoped he had the balls to even ask. 

He couldn’t even figure up a worded sentence enough to put his wants into action. How do you want up to them and ask that kind of question? 

Though this kind of situation had probably never occurred to anyone other than some porn video on the extranet. Five-person orgy without feelings wasn’t what Scott wanted, though, the visual it gave him wasn’t exactly bad. He didn’t want them thinking that’s what he wanted either. Their relationship surpassed just sex. 

Their heart had to be in it, or this plan would never work. 

Scott’s heart was already in too deep, loving the idea more than he probably should. If either man refused, it would crumble in his hands with no chance of fusing. All that would leave him is his naughty dreams and wishing his life weren’t so fucked up. But he’d figure it out; he was a Ryder after all. They don’t give up even when that’s all that’s left. 

His dad’s number one rule, the thing he always made sure the twins understood, Ryder’s don’t give up. Even if that was the only option left. Giving up was never the option if you wanted it enough and Scott wanted it something fierce.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post. Been a crazy couple of weeks but it's here, thank the lord lol. I hope you enjoy.

Going to a different galaxy where Scott Ryder just so happened to be, didn’t just happen. But for the life of him, Kaidan didn’t know who could have pulled it off. He’d thought of Liara being a possibility, but it didn’t explain his missing for five years. He was sure he didn’t die, but the last thing he could remember was blacking out after the Normandy crashed. Then he woke up on the Nexus with four sets of eyes staring at him in confusion. 

And with no explanation. And he was sure no one else had any answers either. Ryder definitely knew nothing, given the shocked looked on his face and the tears that accompanied it. 

Finding answers wouldn’t be easy, but he could look on the bright side. At least he didn’t wake up in a world where Scott Ryder and John Shepard weren’t there. He knew the condition could be worse than it was, even with the confusion. 

“K?” John’s voice broke through the silent room, soft and barely audible. 

Laying next to him in the empty crew quarters, both men had been tossing and turning most of the night. Having Scott in his quarters alone and not with them had both men antsy and restless. Kaidan didn’t want it, but he knew they didn’t have much of a choice. Not until they could fix their current problem with his other relationship. 

He didn’t care that Scott had found someone else. Kaidan wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with the survivor’s guilt that’d hit if he’d lost Scott and John. Moving on looked to be the only choice, though he’d never forget the two of them. If anything, their relationship would help built a better one, avoid the mistakes and feelings he did during the first one. Not that there was many. 

Their relationship was rocky at first, but once they finally got into a rhythm and felt comfortable around each other, their relationship was something to be proud of. It wasn’t easy joining a relationship with three people without feelings of jealousy getting involved. But they did it. 

“Yeah?” Kaidan answered in a whisper, turning his head to look at him. 

“Want to sneak in Scott’s room and get some sleep?”   
Kaidan chuckled, leaning his head back on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling, wishing like hell they could. He doubted the infamous AI would let them through. 

“You honestly think SAM would let that fly?” Kaidan asked, lip curled up in a slight smile as he turned to look back at John. 

John shrugged his shoulders, a smirk on his face. He had his arms crossed under his head and his eyes closed. He looked so handsome laying there, his hair tossled from moving in the bed so much. 

“Maybe Scott gave us access.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes as though it was a possibility. Knowing Scott, he’d have given them access no matter what the condition. Scott kept no secrets from them. Didn’t matter how embarrassing they were for him, he kept nothing back, so Kaidan was sure they could walk up to the doors right now and enter without so much as the AI making a fuse.

Didn’t mean they should, though. Scott was going through stuff right now and as much as Kaidan would love to have his arms around him, he couldn’t put Scott through anymore.

And Kaidan wasn’t sure he trusted the AI to let them in. Both men’s experience with the coded tech wasn’t something to brag about and knowing Scott had one in his head, worried Kaidan. Scott tried to explain to them he wouldn’t hurt him, but it didn’t help Kaidan’s fears. He’d seen far too many rogue AI’s. He couldn’t accept that this one might be good. He’d push through it though, at least until he could figure out a plan to get it out without killing Scott. 

Trusting it didn’t come easy, even if it did for Scott, and Kaidan wasn’t losing him because an AI got a wild hair up its coded ass. 

The Geth undoubtedly did a number to the two, and Kaidan was sure they’d never come back from it. They’d seen hell during that war, lost many people all because of rogue AI’s, Kaidan would never accept one trying to play nice. 

“You actually think that’s a good idea?” Kaidan turned his head back to him, his eyebrows raised in question. 

John shrugged, the light catching his eyes when they opened, making them look a lighter shade of blue. “Better than the alternative.” 

That it was, but Kaidan refused to make things harder on Scott, no matter how much sleep he lost. He’d been sleeping for six hundred years, losing a few days wouldn’t matter. 

At least he hoped it would only be a few days. Scott was stubborn and selfless. Always put others first before himself. Kaidan was sure he was putting the four others ahead of himself, trying to make things easier on them and not think of other options available. 

Though Kaidan couldn’t quite think of other options besides the blatant and knowing it was Scott who had to make it, he never would. It may have been Scott who put the three of them together and came up with the idea for their relationship. This went further than just three people. This was five. Five people fighting for Scott’s attention and Scott wanted all of them, but he’d never come to them about it. 

Three people was confusing enough, but adding more into the mix and trying to make it work was absurd to the point of crazy. Relationships like that only worked in movies and porn videos. Real-life had feelings and opinions that went beyond the words I love you. Making a relationship like that work, Kaidan couldn’t see it happening. 

He’d do it, though. If that’s what Scott wanted, he’d fight like hell to make it happen because losing Scott wasn’t an option. When Scott was forced off the Normandy, both Kaidan and John fought like hell to end the war as soon as possible, wanting nothing more than to get home to him where they finally felt whole. 

That never happened though, and the result left Scott alone for five years by himself, living with the guilt of being the only one of the three to survive. While that hadn’t been the case and both men were still very much alive, Scott didn’t know that. 

He might have believed they were alive but believing and knowing were too diverse and Scott had to live with that every day they weren’t there. Kaidan wished like hell he could go back and change it, or at least find a solid reason good enough for someone to consider the need to put Scott through that. 

He wasn’t sure he would find it in Andromeda, though. Whoever took them was in the Milky Way and very dead now unless it was an alien. The only aliens alive from their era would be the Krogan or the Asari, and Kaidan wasn’t sure it would involve either of the two. Though the Krogan’s anger towards any race could have something to do with it, it wasn’t likely.   
So, who had the ability and resources to kidnap the first two human Spectres, put them on a ship heading far enough away that the rest of the world as they’d known was long gone even if they attempted to go back? And Scott was on the same ship. 

With everything added up it sounded like something that only happened in movies though Kaidan felt his entire life has been one big never-ending movie so this shouldn’t come as a surprise to him. Add in the trouble Scott’s dad was constantly in and the whole reason they took Scott off the Normandy, Kaidan could bet he had a lot to do with it.   
His dad had been at the front end of this trip, one reason this trip was possible, he’d have known something and didn’t tell Scott.

Kaidan could understand why. If Scott got wind of them being alive, he’d want to see them and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Plus, the information would have been so far classified Kaidan wasn’t sure he himself could get ahold of it. 

“You think he’s still awake?” John interrupted his thoughts making him turn his head to find a set of blue eyes staring back, wide awake but the bags under his eyes showed just how tired he was. 

Kaidan smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” He answered in a whisper. He was sure Scott was still awake, most likely mulling over what to do about his current love life. Kaidan just hoped he found the answer soon. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to go without sleep. 

They would be in Kadara by morning and from what Scott told them, they’d be fighting tooth in nail the entire time. Not having sleep and knowing he’d have to use his biotics didn’t sit well. He was sure to have a headache once they got back, one he wasn’t looking forward to. 

They’d been getting better before he’d disappeared but the stuff they’d used to keep him alive during their journey, he wasn’t sure how it would react to his implant. He hadn’t had a headache since they’d woken, but he hadn’t had a reason to use his biotics either. Though he wanted to on that insufferable Salarian. 

The way he’d talked to Scott and the aggression in his voice, Kaidan was ready to throw him against the wall. Knowing he was in charge didn’t make it any easier either. You never talk to your subordinates like that, even if you didn’t like them. He was sure Scott didn’t quite help, and his feelings towards Scott didn’t help, but Kaidan was ready to end his career the second his glare had landed on Scott. 

From what Kaidan had heard, Scott was doing a helluva job for this galaxy and was kicking ass while doing so. There was no reason “Tann” should have any problems with him. Kaidan didn’t have the full story, but he still didn’t see any reason. 

Turning towards John, Kaidan closed his eyes with a soft sigh. The small bit of the chill from the other side was bugging him. Kaidan was used to the middle with John at his back and Scott at his front. The bed was to empty with just John and as much as Kaidan loved John and would give his life for him; it didn’t feel right. There was too much room, even on the small cot, and not enough warmth. Hopefully, all of this will be over soon, and he could sleep peacefully knowing that it was over. He just had to push through to get to that moment. Fight with everything in him. If they had to win Scott over, they would or die trying at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should post at the regularly scheduled time this week if everything goes as planned. I have become my father's caregiver so I will be helping him full time so if I don't post on Sunday keep watching it will be here as soon as I can get it edited.


	5. Chapter 4

_Not his choice. He kept repeating to himself despite the mild panic attack he had just pushed himself through. Scott had a decision to make, and Gil wasn’t sure he’d be on the receiving end of that victory. It had thrown him into a panic attack knowing that he’d have to live on this ship and help them fight the Kett and not have Scott in his arms. He’d have to watch Scott be happy with someone else and while he was happy Scott would be happy, Gil didn’t want to see it._

_Scott had become an enormous part of Gil’s life during their time in Andromeda. He’d helped him push through the pain of losing a part of his heart, helped him rebuild and love even stronger, and damn was Scott good at it. He gave with no complaints and no expectations, just gave his all and expected nothing in return, though Gil gave just as much._

_He didn’t want to lose it, though he knew he would. He was no competition for Reyes. The man was a sweet talker, given the name Sheena for a reason. Gil couldn’t compete with that. The most he had was a shady background and excellent mechanic skills. Nothing he could give that Reyes couldn’t give him and more._

_Reyes was the Charlatan, the ruler of Kadara. Mysterious in all the best ways, something Scott’s attracted to. Scott had said so himself during one of his many stories about Kaidan and Shepard. It was the reason he’d left the bar that night with Kaidan. Gil had none of that._

_Granted Gil could flirt well and was decent in bed, he was no Charlatan and he was definitely no Kaidan. He’s literally fucked in every scenario, despite the hope he felt knowing Scott was having a hard time deciding who to go with._

_Gil couldn’t help but hope he’d eventually pick both of them. He’d done so once already, why couldn’t he do so a second time. The relationship had worked even, though Gil found it hard to believe. That type of relationship was scarce besides overnight, where sex was the only thing involved._

_Plus, Gil wasn’t sure he’d be able to share Scott. They had been alone for most of their relationship, riding out the waves and enjoying every second._

_Though it was rough at first. Their time on Eos alone was with Gil being the shoulder to cry on while Scott pushed through his grief. He couldn’t imagine losing what Scott had lost, so Gil stayed with him and helped him in any way he could. Even if Scott just wanted to talk or sleep or just stare into space Gil was right there, silently supporting him._

_He hated watching Scott go through such pain, but he hated it even more knowing he was trying to do it alone. As much as Gil hated to admit it, they couldn’t lose their pathfinder. They’d already lost one putting them in a world of hurt and while Scott was doing a fantastic job at replacing his father, losing Scott would end their entire journey._

_Gil was sure Scott knew that and Gil worried Scott felt that was the reason Gil helped and while he hated to admit it part of it was because of that, but it wasn’t the only reason. While Gil was there giving him a shoulder to cry on, Gil’s heart was being taken away from him with absolutely no fight from him. He just handed it to him with no worry that it would break._

_Their time together wasn’t just spent talking about Scott and his relationship with Kaidan and Shepard or what he was going through after losing them. It started out that way but after a few weeks, Gil was opening up to him, telling Scott how it felt to grow up on the street, never knowing when your next meal would be, hoping you would find someone willing to give you at least enough to eat._

_He’d done odd jobs for shops down the corner from where he slept but it was only ever enough to get him through a day, if he were lucky and spent his money smart enough it might have gotten him two days’ worth of food. That hardly ever happened though, and at times, went days without food._

_He told this to Scott during one of their late-night conversations. The look Gil received from Scott wasn’t out of pity, but understanding. Even though Scott had a wonderful life growing up, despite his father’s absence, Gil could see that he understood. It surprised him, but then he remembered what Shepard went through growing up and knew they had similar backgrounds. Both on the streets until joining the Alliance at the appropriate age._

_It helped, though, that Scott knew his life, and why he was the way he was._

_Scott was good for Gil and vice versa, Gil couldn’t lose that. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he had, but Gil couldn’t see how he could make it out on the other side, only offering his love and support. Scott had to want just him and just him was boring and at times, very immature. Scott wouldn’t pick that over fun and exciting, Gil wasn’t stupid. He may not have all the knowledge when it came to relationships, but he’d seen enough romance movies and read enough books to know that he wasn’t the winner._

_Sighing to himself, Gil busied himself with the Nomad, keeping his mind off of reality and the heartbreak that came with it. He’d gotten so lost in repairing the thrusters on the Nomad, he hadn’t heard the door open. When he’d finally came out from under the Nomad and found Scott staring at him, his eyes red-rimmed what looked like crying, Gil could think of only one thing, getting him in his arms to calm him down. He didn’t care about their situation or if he was stepping on anyone’s toes. Scott was going through enough; he didn’t need Gil’s hesitation to get in the way._

_“Come here,” Gil whispered before pulling Scott by his t-shirt._

_Scott laid his head on Gil’s shoulder, a soft sigh coming from his lips as he closed his eyes. “I can’t choose,” Scott whispered as a tear slowly slid down onto Gil’s uniform. “I’ve tried. Went over everything, pros, cons, right, wrong, red, brown, amber, brown, dimples, no dimples.”_

_Gil chuckled slightly as he placed a kiss on Scott’s shoulder. “Maybe, this time, it’s not about what’s right and wrong, maybe it’s about what you want.”_

_Scott lifted his head from Gil’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed blue eyes. Even in this state, Scott was beautiful. The man could wear anything, and Gil would still think he was beautiful._

_“What I want doesn’t matter.”_

_“What you want matters the most, Scott,” Gil told him as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. “You have to live with the decision. What are you going to think in three or four years down the road?”_

_Scott shook his head and pulled away from Gil. “Even if I went with what I wanted, Gil, neither one of you would be okay with that. It’s not an option.”_

_Gil stared at him, not believing what he was hearing. Gil may not have known Reyes very well, but he knew him well enough that whatever Scott wanted, he would want even more. That’s exactly how Gil felt. If either of them loved Scott enough they would go with whatever Scott chose._

_Scott didn’t believe that though, and Gil was sure if he tried to convince him, he’d never believe him. Not without showing him._

_“Just tell me what you want, and I will make it happen,” Gil told him, not giving it another thought._

_He would make Scott see the choices he had, one way or another. He wouldn’t give until Scott knew exactly what he had to take from._

_Scott stared at him for a second, a fresh set of tears falling from his eyes. His heart hurt as much as his head did, and no amount of pain meds from SAM made it any better. He’s tired of not sleeping and tired of crying. He’d gone over everything to the point of insanity. He couldn’t decide._

_The look in Gil’s eyes right now though, he was giving Scott the option to give up the decision and let Gil take over and Scott couldn’t turn it down. He’d tried, with everything in him he’d tried, and he couldn’t do it._

_Scott looked away from Gil, setting his eyes on the ground. Not being able to look at Gil when he told him exactly what had been on his mind the last week._

_“I want both of you,” Scott whispered; not entirely convinced Gil even heard it. He’d expected Gil to laugh in his face and tell him it was stupid, but that never happened. Scott looked up at Gil, worried about what he was thinking, but when Scott looked into his eyes, what he found there about stopped his heart. He’d only ever seen that look on one other person, and that was John Shepard. The second he’d walked onto the Normandy and found he would be sleeping in John’s quarters with Kaidan he’d been ecstatic. He’d made that feeling blatantly obvious to the entire ship too, but Scott didn’t care. What he cared about was the one look John had been sending his way the rest of the day. A promise that once they were in for the night sleep would be the furthest thing from their minds and that promise backed by a night of passion Scott couldn’t ever forget._

_That same look now plastered on Gil’s face, only different. There was a promise there, but a promise that Scott didn’t think was possible. Even with that thought, he knew it would happen if Gil had anything to say about it._

_“I’ll be back,” Gil said, planting a kiss on Scott’s mouth before walking towards the airlock. Scott could do nothing but smile and think about how lucky he was to have both of them._

Gil sighed to himself, finally shaking the memory that feels like ages ago, though it was only a few weeks if not a month ago. Reyes had been more than happy to agree with any terms Scott planted, though his terms were pretty loose. Both of them were more than happy to give Scott anything he wanted, and Gil was sure they would do the same now.

After that moment, their life had changed and from then on it wasn’t just about Scott but about Reyes too and Gil couldn’t see it going any differently. He inevitably fell in love with Reyes too; his bad boy attitude was hard for Gil not to love. Add in Reyes’ passion to make it work, the man was damn near perfect despite his insecurities.

Gil wasn’t sure what they would do about their current situation, but he was sure it would change soon. Scott would never settle for just one and given his feelings for both parties involved, he wouldn’t be settling for just two. Gil wasn’t sure how they would make it work, but he knew they would because this was what Scott wanted.

How the man had four men wrapped around his finger, Gil didn’t know. The links they would go for Scott alone was incredible and for Gil, he’d go as far as he needed to make sure Scott was happy and safe. Even if it meant working long hours of the day to make sure the Nomad was as upgraded as it could be, and the tempest was as fast and stealth as it should be, despite Kalo’s disagreement with the upgrades.

Now all they needed was Scott to open his pretty mouth and tell them exactly what was on his mind, though that night it had taken a lot of assurance for Scott to open his mouth. Gil was sure this would end in the same situation, but he knew to wait until Scott was ready. If he pushed he could push Scott away and that wouldn’t work for any of them. Scott needed to come to him before he could help.

That didn’t mean Gil couldn’t get everyone else’s opinions on the matter. Which was why Gil had found himself in the crew quarters staring at the only two who actually used this place to sleep. There wasn’t much else for them to lie until Scott got his shit together.

He felt bad for waking them up, but they’d be landing in Kadara in just a few hours. Scott had shit to do the second they landed, and Gil was sure he’d take the two sleeping men in front of him as a hands-on debrief. He didn’t know when the next chance he would have after that, so waking them up was the only solution.

God, this would be an awkward conversation. It’s not everyday someone comes to you and asks how they felt about a relationship with five different people. Gil was sure most people would laugh in his face and tell him to save it for pornos and weekend club visits.

You don’t go into a relationship like this and base it off of sex, though. It would never work, which is why Gil needed to get their opinion. If they weren’t all in, then Gil was sure they’d wasting their time, and for the second time since he landed in Andromeda, Gil was sure he would never win this fight.

That brought on the thought of losing Reyes, and he couldn’t do that either. They had joined this relationship on the unspoken pretenses that Scott would be there. What if he left them for Kaidan and Shepard, would Reyes still want to be with him?

Doubtful but Gil refused to think of that outcome because it wasn’t an option and it wouldn’t happen, anyway. Gil had the stupid gut feeling Reyes’ always said to follow, and that feeling was that they would have this relationship no matter how weird and insulting to some it was.

They would be the first to make this relationship normal in Andromeda. Hell, the Angaran already had a weird enough relationship with multiple mothers, they could make it work even if they went with Angaran rules. Though, Gil wasn’t sure exactly what rules they had and even thought it was weird himself, but now that he’d in this situation, he wanted more than he ever thought possible.

He could love Kaidan and Shepard. Yeah, it would take a while and maybe he’d have to learn it, but they could figure it out and be happy. The two men were not at all bad looking, Gil could already see him in between them sleeping just the same, only more comfortable than the two of them looked.

It was clear they hadn’t slept with just the two of them in a very long time, and it was clear who always slept in the middle. They looked comfortable enough, but picturing Scott with them, Gil could see how perfectly they fit together.

“Do you always stare at people sleeping?” A groggy voice broke Gil out of his thoughts as his eyes focused on Kaidan’s who was staring at him through barely cracked eyes.

He looked more than tired, but not at all freaked out. Almost like it was normal for people to stare at him while he were asleep. Gil wasn’t sure how long the man had been part of the Alliance, but figured he would be used to the company. Crew quarters were most likely a lot bigger on the Normandy but still tight spaced with the amount of crew it needed to run. Gil couldn’t imagine being on a ship that size or around that many people.

Shrugging, Gil stepped closer and leaned his shoulder against the wall as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Not normally, no.”

“We special?” Kaidan smirked as he lifted his arm and put it under his head. Gil noticed a tattoo under his bicep of what looked like the Alliance insignia, the same spot and tattoo Scott had. Gil suspected they got them at the same time.

“Nah, just a nuisance.” Gil smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Kaidan chuckled with a nod. “Wish we had stayed dead?”

Gil shook his head before pulling the chair from the desk closer and took a seat. “Nope.”

Quite the opposite, actually. Gil was actually happy they weren’t dead because regardless of their situation, Scott would want them here. He would have never left the Milky Way had he known they were alive, though he’s sure Scott was happy he was forced here. Wouldn’t have ever found out they were alive without being forced to come, forced to take a role he didn’t want.

Gil didn’t know how Scott’s father was towards the two men or the reasoning for which they were here, but everything happened for a reason, or at least Gil believed it did. Everything was falling into place, Gil just worried the punch line was more than they bargained for. Especially having the first two human Spectres here, alive.

Kaidan looked at him, surprised at the answered he’d given him, understandably. Few people enjoy having the dead boyfriends come back and ruin everything they were trying to build. Especially when feelings joined the mix.

When the thought crossed Gil’s mind to talk to them, he never thought to plan out what to say. Now that he had his attention he had no clue how to get his point across.

They both knew Scott better than Gil did. Did they already know what Scott wanted and was hanging back like Gil was, waiting for the right opportunity to bring it to light or were they really in the dark. The one story Scott never told Gil was how the three of them started their relationship or if Scott had anything to do with it. Maybe Gil was looking too far into it, hoping for something that wasn’t there. He didn’t understand why he was so dead set on joining the five of them together. Few people would be excited about this, but Gil knew that Scott’s problem would never go away. He would push them all away before he would be selfish enough to connect the five of them together. Gil just wanted to ease the blow and help Scott, make him realize that he’s not in this alone.

“Didn’t quite think this through.” Gil admitted a slight redness appearing on his cheeks, making him look years younger despite his thirty-three years.

Kaidan smiled, dimples making themselves known. Gil’s mind went to Scott’s obsession with his dimples, making him smile. He never understood Scott’s obsession with dimples until now. Kaidan’s wasn’t as prominent as his own, but they were there enough to notice, and it made him look even more attractive. Scott had mentioned a few times, but Gil thought nothing of it until now.

His obsession with accents was another that Gil always wondered about. Gil couldn’t count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen Scott physically melt by just the sound of Reyes’ voice, though Gil wasn’t one to talk. The man definitely lived up to the code name.

“If it’s about Scott, don’t worry about it too much.” Kaidan spoke quietly, glancing at Shepard to make sure he hadn’t woken him. “He’ll figure it out.”

He always does. Gil thought with a nod. “I already know how this will end.” Gil said, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Just wanted to make sure we were all in agreement.”

Kaidan smirked. Looks like the two men laying down aren’t the only ones who know Scott well enough. It didn’t surprise Kaidan much, giving the amount of problems that rose just from them being alive. What surprised Kaidan, Gil had come to him before even attempting to go to Scott. Kaidan didn’t know the extent of their relationship, only that there was another who wasn’t on the ship. The fact that Gil understood and was ready to jump in head-first without worry of consequences made Kaidan realize why Scott had fallen in love with him.

“He will never come to us about it.” Kaidan commented. Scott was too stubborn and refused to see what was right in front of him. Nothing they do to change that besides make him see. Kaidan didn’t know the other part of this relationship though and worried the man wouldn’t agree.

“I honestly didn’t think that would happen.” Gil commented, realizing they agreed. Gil didn’t know what the sleeping man would say, though he had a feeling anything Kaidan said, Shepard would follow.

Kaidan looked at him confused for a second before he realized what he was talking about. “Not losing him.” Kaidan whispered and looked away from Gil to where Shepard laid.

Gil could agree with that one hundred percent. Gil was sure Reyes would agree. With enough convincing and a surprise blow job, Gil was sure he could get the man to do anything. He didn’t think it would take much, probably wouldn’t even need the blow job, but where’s the fun in that.

“Will it actually work?” Gil voiced the concerns he was sure all of them would think about the second they agreed to this. They needed to get them all out anyway and hash out what to do about jealousy and insecurities. Reyes had enough to go around with just the three of them, adding two more would confuse his poor heart.

“We’ll make it work.” Kaidan shrugged as he moved his gaze back to Gil. “Not working isn’t an option. As long as that’s on our mind the whole time we’ll be a power couple.” Kaidan smirked.

Gil chuckled quietly as he leaned back in the chair. Stretching out his legs and crossing his arms across his chest, Gil thought about what exactly this meant for them and where they would even start. Gil couldn’t definitely see himself falling in love with Kaidan. He didn’t know much about Shepard, though. Only that he was the Savior of the Citadel and major eye candy.

“What do you expect people to call us exactly?” Gil asked, genuinely curious and also knowing it would sound ridiculous.

Kaidan shrugged as he leaned his head back on the pillow. “Scokadileysepard.”

Gil tried to stop the laughter from bubbling out but couldn’t help it as the name was so perfect but so stupid at the same time. The laugh woke Shepard up with a huh and as Gil looked over at him, still laughing, he couldn’t help but think how freaking adorable Shepard looked half asleep. A wrinkle in Kaidan’s shirt had pressed against his cheek, causing a red line to go across it and half his hair sticking up on one side.

“You guys are freaking loud,” John mumbled before laying his head back on Kaidan’s chest and cuddled closer.

Yeah, they’d make it. Gil was sure of it because as he sat there talking to Kaidan for what felt like hours and not stopping until Gil was sure the man was back asleep; Gil was sure his heart would burst. It wasn’t love, but Gil knew in his mind that it could be.

The sooner they got the Kadara, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long post. Taking care of my brother's final arrangements and the griefing part hadn't been easy. Still not fun atm but I know things get better. Thanks for the patience and I hope you enjoyed this chap


	6. Chapter 5

_“Get him to the med bay!”_

_Pain, scolding hot and burning a path down Scott’s stomach had him thrash on the bed, trying to reach for it so it would stop. Nothing helped as it made its way through Scott’s body, making him scream out in pain._

_“Hold him down.”_

_He could hear Lexi’s voice just before a pressure weighted down on his arms. He tried thrashing to get it off, but it would budge._

_“Scott, baby, hang on. The pain will go away in a second.”_

_Scott knew that voice. He fell in love with it the first time he heard it, and if he paid enough attention to it, he could fall asleep by just the sound alone._

_“Ka-.“ Scott tried to say his name but as the words came out, darkness slowly took over._

_*********_

Shepard stood back as Lexi and Kaidan worked on helping Scott as much as they could. SAM had been a tremendous help at keeping him alive, and despite his dislike towards the AI in this moment, Shepard was sure Scott wouldn’t be alive had it not been for the artificial. Shepard still didn’t like that it was in Scott’s head, but right now SAM was the only thing keeping him alive until Kaidan and Lexi were through.

After loading Scott into the tempest and getting away from Kadara in case Scott needed further medical attention, Reyes and Gil made it just in time. Reyes had been on an audio call while Gil sat next to him, his eyes never leaving Scott’s figure. His worried eyes and tear tracks down his face made Shepard was to pull him in his arms. He figured it would give Reyes some relief as well while he sat on his call, but they had hashed nothing out or had any plans on what they planned to do about their relationship and Shepard didn’t want to push anything.

He would be okay; Shepard knew that with every bone in his body, but it didn’t chase away the fear or worry that maybe he wouldn’t be. He tried to think positive, but it was hard to do. Losing Scott would cripple everyone. Many people were counting on him to save and galaxy, and while Shepard didn’t give a shit about everyone else, Scott did. He wouldn’t have stepped up to the plate as Pathfinder if he didn’t. It may have been beneficial to himself also, took his mind off his own life, but Shepard knew a part of Scott enjoyed doing it. He wouldn’t have met Gil or Reyes had he not stepped up.

Plus, the thrill of a fight Scott never let pass by.

“Vitals are normal, Dr. T’Perro.” SAM updated the two as they worked on Scott.

The bullets lodged into his back, thankfully, had hit nothing major, but they still needed to get them out. The sooner they got them out, the sooner they could get medigel running through his system. If they were successful Scott would make a full recovery, if they couldn’t they’d be on a trip to the Nexus for further treatment and possibly another surgery. Shepard didn’t want to think about the negative, but as the two worked on Scott, that’s all that ran through his mind. The what ifs. What if he didn’t make it? What if they didn’t make it to the Nexus in time? What if Scott made it but couldn’t take up the role as Pathfinder anymore?

Shepard didn’t care if Scott couldn’t walk after this, Shepard would walk for him if need be, but how would Scott feel. He’d been spending the last three months jumping from planet to planet, saving people and putting outposts down that would save even more lives. The galaxy needed him, without him the Archon would win and Shepard didn’t want to see what would happen if that was the outcome. He’d heard enough horror stories already to know that fate wasn’t a possibility, even if he had to step up and fight against the alien.

He didn’t want to, though. That’s Scott’s place, a place Shepard would keep safe until he could.

Shepard heard Lexi’s sigh from where he sat. The sigh of relief had his gaze moving from the floor to her, hope shining bright in his gaze.

Lexi caught his gaze as she pulled the gloves off her hand. “He should be okay.” She reassured him with a slight smile on her face, making him sigh out in relief.

Together, Lexi and Kaidan slowly turned Scott onto his back, careful of his injuries that were finally starting to look better as the medigel flowed through his system.

He would be awake soon now that his body had time to rest. Shepard couldn’t wait to see the ocean blues when he did.

*********

Now that Reyes was sure Scott was okay, he was ready to bring hellfire onto Kadara. Starting with the ugly fuck that thought using a sniper rifle on the Pathfinder would work. Dumbass.

Reyes didn’t know who set up the order, he knew it wasn’t Kaetus, though and while anger ran through him at just thinking about the Turian, he’d put him to the back burning as he commanded his followers into finding any piece of information about the ambush.  
He had a select few followers that he trusted to watch over Scott, ones that should have seen the ambush coming before they even reached Scott, but no one knew anything. They assumed a mole, but who it was Reyes didn’t know. He had Keema tracking down every possibility but had yet to find anything. Whoever did this had kept things hush-hush, and only a few people knew about it.

Though Reyes wasn’t comfortable with the circumstances giving that Scott got hurt, Reyes still hoped this would bring Kaetus out of the shadows. He wouldn’t be happy they almost took the Pathfinder down. It messed with his plans.

Reyes couldn’t think of anyone else in Kadara or even Elaadan who would want the Pathfinder dead, though, not like this at least. An ambush like this, using it as a distraction while the actual target was behind them on a mountain. That took planning, and planning took time. Whoever did this wanted Scott gone the first time with no trace left.

Kaetus didn’t want Scott dead, not yet at least. He wanted Scott to give him information about the Charlatan. It was no secret Scott’s relationship with the Charlatan, though most didn’t know the full extent, was tight. Scott knew the identity of the man behind the name and while Reyes was certain Scott wouldn’t mouth a word, Kaetus would get it out, by any means necessary. His vengeance and retaliation towards Sloane’s death drove him to that. He wouldn’t stop until he either had the information or was dead, Reyes preferred dead.

Gil placed his head on Reyes shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts. Turning his head to the redhead, he placed a soft kiss to the top of his head before resting his chin there.

“Go get some sleep. I will wake you when he wakes up.” Reyes whispered, knowing nothing would take Gil out of this room. He tried anyway. He needed sleep after staying up the past two days working on the ship, making sure they got to each destination safely.

“Not until his eyes open.” Gil whispered, stifling a yawn.

“Come here.” Reyes whispered, gently pulling Gil into his lap. He stretched his legs out, giving more room for Gil to cuddle up to his chest comfortably.

Lexi left the room a few minutes later, Reyes assumed it was to update everyone. Everyone seemed in shock over the events, not know what to do about it. Reyes had some plans especially with the sniper sitting his cells but until he got more information, there wasn’t much he could do about it, despite his eagerness to take everyone out.

Reyes’ gaze flickered over to Shepard and Kaidan, who sat on just the other side of Scott, both still dressed in their armor and both covered in Scott’s blood. Reyes had to look away. Just the site of it alone was enough to turn his stomach, not because of the blood itself but because of who’s blood it was. So much of it, and not a single one of them blinked about it. Reyes wasn’t sure what that meant. Given the title of the two heroes; it was probably nothing new for them. Reyes could understand that, but this wasn’t just anyone’s blood, this was Scott’s.

Soft breaths against his neck let Reyes know Gil was asleep. He didn’t look very comfortable with the way he was laying, but it didn’t look like he cared as he cuddled up closer. Reyes was just happy he was still here. For a moment they thought Scott left them, had even thought of starting the transfer for SAM. Thankfully, they didn’t. Gil stuck through though, surprising Reyes. Even though Scott was on his way to the tempest without the possibility of making it, Gil didn’t leave his side until Scott had arrived. Once Scott arrived they both, together, headed up to the tempest. They used each other to lean on the entire time, keeping it cool as they walked through the port. Inside they were freaking out, worry wrapped around every nerve ending, praying to whatever God either of them believed in, that Scott would make it.

Thankfully, he did. Whether that was because of the prayers was anyone’s guess. He made it, though, and that was all Reyes cared about.

Voices outside alerted Reyes, muffled and barely audible. He didn’t think anyone else heard it, so he kept quiet. Until Gil sat up and walked towards the door, a very sexy, but very pissed off look on his face. Once he reached the door, it opened to reveal Peebee standing with her ear against it.

“Oops.” She responded when Gil glared down at her.

“I swear to God, Peebee, if you don’t shut up, I’m giving POC the EMP grenade.” Gil told her with venom in his voice.

Reyes watched the scene, his laughter barely contained. Gil was not happy, and it stunned Peebee. Gil never gets like this unless he’s overly tired. Of course, Reyes and Scott already knew this, so they knew when Gil is sleeping after working for two days, best to let him sleep. Add on the stress the day has brought and Reyes knew Gil was ready for someone to piss him off.

Looks like Peebee took the bait.

“Huh…. you wouldn’t?” Peebee asked, her jaw dropped in shock.

“Try me.” Gil said before letting the door shut. Gil went back over to his spot in Reyes’ lap. Reyes opened his arms and welcomed him, still chuckling.

“Thank you.” Kaidan grunted, half asleep, making Reyes turn his eyes in their direction. Kaidan was curled up into Shepard’s arms the same way Gil wrapped around Reyes, eyes closed, forehead resting on his neck.

Reyes thought back to the conversation with Gil before they got the news of Ryder. The relationship they thought Ryder wanted was a little farfetched and ridiculous to even think about, but he could see their point.

Scott had done the same thing when he first met Reyes. Fell in love with both of them and couldn’t dig his way out. Reyes didn’t blame him now that Gil had part of his heart. But could Reyes give it to anyone else? He didn’t trust easy, especially with relationships. He still didn’t think Scott or Gil loved him as much as they said. And he didn’t think it was because of them. It was all him and his business on Kadara.

He may have been the king of Kadara but with that title came some dealings that, at times, even Reyes didn’t want to do. He had to in order to keep everyone suspicious of him and afraid of the consequences their actions would bring.

He opened the port so people could come somewhere and feel safe, even if it didn’t last. He couldn’t do that without putting fear intoindividualse and laying down rules and punishment when someone broke them.

He only had one simple rule. The Pathfinder and his team were not to be touched. One rule, that was it. As long as you followed that one rule, no one had to worry. He couldn’t enforce that rule and not dish out the punishment. And it needed to come from him himself or word would get around his lackeys were doing the job and that he wasn’t fit. It needed to be him, despite no one knowing his true identity.

Reyes knew he wasn’t perfect, and noticed his flaws were overlooked by the two men. Reyes worried they would figure that out one day and leave for good. He didn’t blame them. His life wasn’t easy and though Ryder was in a lot more dangerous situations than Reyes, Reyes went willingly, unlike Ryder who couldn’t just bow out.

Reyes wasn’t sure how much Scott had told Kaidan and Shepard. They may not even know him. How are they going to be okay, with the title they had back in the milky way, with what he does on Kadara? They hunted down people like him and arrested them for the things he does every day.

How does Reyes know they wouldn’t do that to him the second they found out?

Maybe Scott’s feelings towards him will stop them, but that was unlikely. Reyes was a sinful man. Gil and Scott did not understand just how bad he was. They may have known a little, but what he planned to do with the man sitting in the cell was a part of Reyes he kept the two away from.

That would come to light soon, and Reyes could only hope that Scott and Gil didn’t despise him afterwards. Hell, he even hoped Kaidan and Shepard didn’t hate him. Despite his fears and doubts of the relationship, he was kind of looking forward to it. He didn’t think it would work, but no sense not having fun while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the moment with Peebee that totally just popped in my head and I couldn't stop laughing at the stupidity of it so I had to share it. Was supposed to go a little differently but I don't care I'm honestly happy I got this chapter out. I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times at this point I was like this chapter is going to suck anyway so let's just get it posted and this was the outcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker night, Gil kicks ass, what's new.

“Can we talk?” Gil asked Reyes after Shepard and Kaidan had left to change out of their armor. It had been the first moment he had alone with him and he needed to know where Reyes stood with what they talked about. Gil wanted to break the news to Scott when he woke up if they all agreed. 

Kaidan seemed to be on board, not willing to let anything stop them from being with Scott, even if the move wasn’t exactly traditional. 

He hadn’t really gotten Shepard’s take on the matter. Gil figured he’d follow with whatever the other two wanted. Everyone’s thoughts seemed to be in the same place, willing to do what it took to make it work. Not working wasn’t an option. 

Reyes glanced at him with a sigh. “I’ll go along with it until you don’t want me anymore.” He told him, closing his eyes. 

“Stop.” Gil whispered, moving to straddle his legs. “That’s never going to happen.” 

Reyes didn’t believe that but he’d go along with it. 

“If it’s what you think he wants, I’d give him the world,” Reyes said, nibbling the inside of his bottom lip. “you know that.” 

Gil nodded. “This isn’t just about what he wants.” 

Reyes needed to want it too. Needed to believe it would work or it would all fall apart before it even started. No one wanted that but the dynamics of this type of relationship would take a lot of work and if they didn’t put there all into it, Gil feared they would be fighting a losing battle. 

“I know.” Reyes told him, honestly. He couldn’t deny he didn’t think about it, couldn’t deny he didn’t want it. Hell, any gay man would jump at the chance. But it wasn’t just about sex. Feelings were involved, true feelings. He was hesitant during the first part of his relationship with Scott, didn’t believe having Gil apart of it would work. He couldn’t in good authority believe this idea would work. But just the sliver of hope that maybe it could, would keep him around. 

He’s got flaws that he knows certain people aren’t going to accept, flaws that any man with a good conscious would have problems with. Kaidan and Shepard didn’t even know who he really was. He wouldn’t agree to anything until they knew that and accepted that. 

Reyes didn’t think they would. 

“Tell them when they come back.” Gil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Reyes neck, loosely. 

He knew the worry Reyes felt over his title and the foothold he had on Kadara. Gil didn’t think much about it because Scott didn’t. The only time the Charlatan’s name was ever brought up was during missions sent from Reyes and emails from Tann. Other then that it was just a fancy title used to tease him. Neither of them cared about it. 

If Scott didn’t care about it, Gil was sure the other two wouldn’t. They trusted Scott. Scott wouldn’t put himself in a position like this if Reyes meant to hurt him and Gil knew with everything in him that Reyes would never hurt either one of them. 

“I don’t think it should be now. We can wait until Scott wakes up.” Reyes said, obviously not looking forward to the exchange. 

“Do it over a game of cards.” Gil smirked as he pulled out the deck of cards he always had resting in his back pocket. 

Reyes chuckled, shaking his head as the memory of their first night together, over a game of cards, ended. Gil had beat him out of every credit he had on him. He didn’t even know why he agreed to play, had never been very good at the game but Gil was persistent, wouldn’t give up until they played so Reyes indulged. He lost like he knew he would but that night didn’t end the way he expected. Gil showed skills that a game of poker could never show. 

“You’re thinking about it right now.” Gil whispered, a smile on his face as he leaned down and pecked Reyes lips. 

“If this doesn’t work,” Reyes said after they pulled away. “what do we do then?”

Gil ran his fingers through the back of Reyes hair, loving the soft feel of each strand. “We will figure it out then.” 

Reyes sighed and nodded, wishing he had Gil’s enthusiasm. 

*******

“You want to play cards?” Shepard asked, his voice unsure as he stared at Gil and Reyes. Shepard had played plenty of poker with Scott, Kaidan and Joker onboard the Normandy but it was all fun and games normally using cheez-its as chips. None of them were very good at the game but they would play until early morning if someone, mainly EDI, didn’t stop them. 

Kaidan smirked at Shepard, stifling his laugher at Shepard’s almost scared expression. Especially when the offer of credits was on the table. Kaidan couldn’t say he was a pro at the game but he was a lot better than Shepard. Gil looked a little to excited about the thought of playing them though. Kaidan was a little leery at playing but he didn’t think it would hurt. Maybe knock Gil down a couple of notches. 

Though, Kaidan wasn’t to impressed with Reyes expression. Definitely didn’t look enthusiastic at playing Gil in poker, Kaidan was for sure. He didn’t think it was all about poker either. To Kaidan it looked like this poker game was more then just a game, maybe a way to tell them something that wasn’t easy to just come right out with. Or maybe Kaidan was looking to far into it. 

“Come on, Shepard. It might be fun.” Kaidan smirked. 

“The grin on his face says differently.” Shepard commented as Gil covered his mouth to hide the grin he’d been sporting since they asked about a game. 

Kaidan couldn’t help but chuckled at Shepard’s nervousness. Scott would be cracking up right now had he been awake. 

“I’m good, but not that good.” Gil said as he started shuffling the cards.

Reyes covered up the chuckled he’d let out with a fake cough that further told them Gil was full of shit. 

“Uh huh.” Shepard said, leery of the two of them. 

The two picked up their cards and for a while, Gil was faking it. Kaidan knew that. He’d fold every hand with the comment that the cards weren’t playing tonight but Kaidan wasn’t stupid, Shepard wasn’t stupid. 

But it was fun, until Gil dropped the act and actually started playing. Once that happened no one could win a single hand. Gil wiped them out by either bluffing or, if either of them actually had a decent hand, he’d have the upper hand. He effectively kicked every one of their asses. Still, Kaidan couldn’t deny, while it made him go broke, they still had fun. 

“So, what’s the deal with Kadara.” Shepard asked as he held his cards in his hand, cringing at the selection. 

Reyes glanced at Gil for a second, his nerves starting to get the better of him. He wasn’t normally this nervous, not about this. Normally he was proud of the name, but this involved Scott. If they didn’t agree with his ruling of Kadara and his criminal activity that was required just to stay hidden, he feared Scott would follow. He knew that was unlikely. If Scott had a problem with it he was have said so himself and while Reyes hadn’t told him the whole truth when they first met, Scott still stayed, still kept him and still loved him. 

“What do you mean?” Reyes asked as he folded his hand. 

“Why does Tann hate it so much?” Shepard asked, following suit with Reyes before leaning over and glancing at Kaidan’s hand. 

Reyes smirked. “The Charlatan doesn’t bend over backwards to please him.” 

If anything, Reyes had Tann doing his bidding, and Reyes loved every second of it. 

“He didn’t exactly like the way Sloane was taken out either.” Reyes continued as he watched Gil and Kaidan go at it. Gil was bluffing, hardcore, with only a pair of jacks. Reyes couldn’t see Kaidan’s hand but the way the game had turned, Reyes expected Kaidan to either fold soon or lose the hand. 

“He’d much rather have the Charlatan then Sloane Kelly, though.” Gil commented as Kaidan folded after Gil’s sizeable bet. With a smirk he grabbed the cards and handed them to Reyes to shuffle and deal. 

“As far as the Charlatan is concerned, Tann can fuck off.” Reyes commented as he passed the cards out. 

Kaidan watched Gil and Reyes. Something was up with the two and Kaidan couldn’t quite put his finger on it. At first he thought maybe the game of poker was to get them closer. With their relationship still new and the rush to get Scott back, a game of poker seemed like a good choice. Now Kaidan wasn’t so sure. Once they started talking about Kadara, the more it seemed they were hiding something. 

“What’s Sloane’s story.” Shepard asked as he stared at the fresh set of cards. 

“There isn’t one.” Reyes said, throwing his hand down. “Not anymore.” 

“Seems like you know what happened to her?” Shepard said, and though Reyes didn’t like the tone of his voice he didn’t comment on it. Sloane didn’t die in the best way but she’s lucky it wasn’t worse than he gave her. A lot of people wanted to put her head on the spike by the docks. Reyes had half a mind to do it though he had better morals then she did. 

“I was there.” Reyes told him, glancing at Gil who was looking at him with worry in his eyes. Reyes wasn’t worried though. If anything, the two already knew. Judging by the questions he was sure they knew. They weren’t judging him though and getting the full story. He appreciated it. 

Shepard glanced in his direction and something Reyes seen in his eyes told him exactly what Shepard needed to know. Reyes wasn’t hiding it. He needed it to be out in the open so they could hash out any bad feelings towards it. Especially if they were going to start this relationship. Any secrets weren’t there’s told hold. Everything needed to be out in the open. Starting with his involvement on Kadara. 

Both Reyes and Gil pretty much knew both of their back stories. They’d seen it on the news or heard about it in the papers. Their life story was pretty much open for the entire world though they were sure most of it was hidden. 

Shepard nodded and looked away. The look in Reyes eyes told Shepard enough. He was hesitant to say anything more, worried about what his reaction would be to the news. Shepard had already thought of the possibility but wasn’t for sure. He was now. 

He didn’t know how to feel about it though. Back in the Milky Way he took people like him down, constantly. Giving them the chance to go quietly or with guns drawn. Had any of them fired back, Shepard would have laid them out. Without a second thought. 

Now though, was totally different. He wasn’t in charge and their relationship with Scott. He wouldn’t do anything to purposely hurt Scott and for some reason Scott trusted him. Shepard didn’t take that lightly. 

“Scott was too.” Reyes looked away from Shepard towards the game at play. Kaidan and Gil had been quiet for the most part, enjoying the game and letting the two of them talk. They’d even stopped dealing them cards. 

Shepard leaned forward; eyes narrowed as he looked at Reyes. “Scott was there when Sloane died.” Scott had failed to tell him that. Shepard thought about the scene he’d read on the datapad Scott had given them that night. A more detailed version of their problems in Andromeda, including how Sloane died and at who’s hands. It didn’t state who the Charlatan was or include any specified names other than Keema who was standing in as the face of Kadara. Shepard knew she wasn’t the one in charge. 

“He wasn’t exactly happy about it.” Reyes told him, glancing away. 

He had yet to live that day down by no one but himself. Scott had told him more than once that it didn’t matter anymore. Reyes regretted everything about that day besides killing Sloane. He wished Scott hadn’t found out the way he did. 

Shepard nodded and almost looked relieved at that little bit of news and for the rest of the night they all continued playing, sitting in between the beds as close to Scott as possible. Gil continued kicking their ass making them decide the credits was off the table. After that Gil didn’t care about winning though he threw in a few tricks here and there just to piss them off. 

Reyes was relieved the conversation didn’t go much further. He didn’t want to explain why Scott was upset or that he walked into that cave, blind. At the time Reyes hadn’t thought much about it, hadn’t expected him to even be there but Sloane had blind sided him. If she had caught wind she could have turned it around on Scott and Scott could have been the one hurt that day instead of her. Reyes wouldn’t have forgave himself if that had been the outcome, even if Scott did make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited and literally the first draft that I wrote. Thankfully, later on, it will be redone, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates Will be every other Sunday. I hope you enjoyed, Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
